doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jaime Vega
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Abraham Vega (sobrino nieto) Berenice Vega (prima) |ingreso_doblaje = 1965 |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |demo = Jaime_Vega_-_Other_People's_Money.ogg }} José Jaime Vega Huitrón, mejor conocido como Jaime Vega es un veterano actor de doblaje mexicano. Mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Jack Arnold en la serie Los años maravillosos, Leslie Chow en la trilogía ¿Qué pasó ayer? y mas recientemente la de Furia en Intensa mente. 4Enrique.jpg|Fue la 1ª voz de Enrique en Plaza Sésamo, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Inside Out Anger.png|Furia en Intensa mente, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cast-wonder-years-dan-lauria--large-msg-131621507454.jpg|Jack Arnold en Los años maravillosos. MartinTF.png|Profesor Martin Stein en Flash y DC's Legends of Tomorrow. LeslieChow.jpg|Leslie Chow en la trilogía de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. Mortalkombat.jpg|Scorpion en la primera película de Mortal Kombat. Balin_-_The_Hobbit.png|Balin en la franquicia de El Hobbit. 9193-27658.gif|Agente Sadowsky (Harvey Keitel) en las dos películas de La leyenda del tesoro perdido. Padre_creel_t2_gotham.png|El Padre Creel en Gotham. ElShamanGotham.jpg|El Shamán también en Gotham. X-M5WilliamStrykerSr.ogg|Willian Stryker Sr. en X-Men: primera generación. Kermit the Frog.jpg|Kermit la rana en Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave. El Padrino II - Frankie Pentangeli.png|Frankie Pentangeli en El Padrino II (Redoblaje). River Scott.png|River Scott en Cars 3. Bulldog-planes.png|Bulldog en Aviones. Sr. Bakker Heidi(2015).png|Sr. Bakker en Heidi (2015). Lou-0.jpg|Lou en Vecinos invasores. Donatello87.png|Donatello en la serie Las Tortugas Ninja (Temps. 2 - 3 y Temp. 4, epi. 71). SSP-Silvermane.png|Silvio Manfredi / Silvermane en El espectacular Hombre Araña. MelPatiño.png|Mel Patiño en Los Simpson (Temp. 8, un episodio y en la Temp. 9). Mazinger Z Dr. Sewashi.jpg|Dr. Sewashi en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada). Roku.jpg|Roku en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Zagerpokemon.png|Dr. Zager en Pokemon: Negro y Blanco. Kigetsu (SWORDGAI).jpg|Kigetsu en SWORDGAI The Animation. Cyboorg 009 - 1967-1d.jpg| Cyborg 002 (Ryō Ishihara) en Cyborg 009 contra el monstruo. 275px-Hiroshi Agasa Profile.jpg|Profesor Agasa en varias peliculas de Detective Conan. Char 117773.jpg|Monitamon anciano en Digimon Fusion. Raiden Kaijudo.png|Abuelo de Raiden en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. SDS-Odin.png|Odin en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (Temp. 1ª). X-M5WilliamStrykerSr.png|William Stryker Sr. (Don Creech) en X-Men: Primera generación. Clyde PCartoon.png|Clyde en Pac-Man (serie animada). Mr-mxyzptlk-the-super-friends-hour-s4-1-0.64.jpg|Mr. Mxyzptlk (2º Voz) en Los Súper amigos (1980). Katy, Kiki y Koko-1987-1a7.jpg|Babo en Katy, Kiki y Koko. 3 reyes magos (1976)-1p.jpg|Centurión en Los 3 reyes magos. Mr. Green.png|Sr. Martin "Marty" Green en ¡Oye Arnold! (Temp. 1, ep. 5 y Temp. 2, ep. 35). Xi_lu_gotham.png|Xi Lu (ep. 18) también en Gotham. Jacob_skolimski_gotham.png|Jacob Skolimski (ep. 20) también en Gotham. Alcalde harrison kane t2 gotham.png|El Alcalde Harrison Kane (ep. 25) también en Gotham. Danny_devito.jpg|Es una de las voces habituales de Danny DeVito. Información Es originario de la Ciudad de México, cuenta con una rica y larga trayectoria dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz, donde, ocasionalmente, se desempeña en la actividad de dirección de diálogos. Su preparación actoral la llevó a cabo con el maestro Seki Sano, Salvador Novo y en el I.N.J.U.V.E. Su actividad profesional se ha extendido a cine, televisión, radio, teatro y locución comercial. Actualmente continúa activo en doblaje y las disciplinas mencionadas. Filmografía Películas Danny DeVito * Muero por ti (2003) - Harvey Wexler * Maten a Smoochy (2002) - Burke Benett * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Él mismo * ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) - Max Fairbanks * Un plan perfecto (2001) - Mickey Bergman * Riqueza ajena (1991) - Sr. Lawrence Garfield Ken Jeong * La designada ultra fea (2015) - Sr. Arthur * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Leslie Chow * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011)- Leslie Chow * ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Leslie Chow Ken Stott * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Balin * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Balin * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Balin Harvey Keitel * La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) - Agente Peter Sadusky * La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Agente Peter Sadusky * Con el agua hasta el cuello (1996) - George Peter Gerety * El año más violento (2014) - Bill O'Leary * Cymbeline (2014) - Dr. Cornelius Bob Hoskins * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Muir * Garfield 2 (2006) - Winston Yuen Chor * Historia policiaca parte 2 (1998) - Sr. Chu Tao * Historia policiaca (1985) - Sr. Chu Tao Otros * Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) - Abuelo Allen (Jay Brazeau) * Cuando ellas quieren (2018) - Tom (Ed Begley Jr.) * Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) - Voces adicionales * Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) - Panos (Mark Margolis) * La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) - Muviro (Yule Masiteng) * Recuerdos secretos (2015) - Rudy Kurlander #1 (Bruno Ganz) * Pacto criminal (2015) - Eric Olsen (Lonnie Farmer) * Aviones de papel (2014) - George "Abuelo" Webber (Terry Norris) * Los caballeros no tienen memoria (2014) - Gordon Haig (Malcolm McDowell) * Desde la oscuridad (2014) - Jordan (Stephen Rea) * El aprendiz (2014) - Arkady Federov (Lazar Ristovski) * Chef a domicilio (2014) - Abuelo (Jose C. Hernandez) * La leyenda de Hércules (2014) - Lucius (Kenneth Cranham) (versión Diamond Films) * ¿Estás aquí? (2013) - Juez Harlan Path (Peter Bogdanovich) * Fuera de control (2013) - Earl Chipowski (Kenneth Welsh) * ¿Estás aquí? (2013) - Karl Stevens (David Selby) * Bajo cero (2013) - Sgto. Wayne Von Clasen (Robert Forgit) * Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Lon Gordon (Armand Assante) * El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Guardián de los niños #2 * Parker (2013) - Quinn (James Carraway) * Bel Ami (2012) - Abogado (Timothy Walker) (2ª versión) * El dictador (2012) - Lao (Bobby Lee) * La cabaña del terror (2012) - Mordecai (Tim De Zarn) * Amo la cocina (2011) - Alfie (Philip Dunbbar) * Nacidos para matar (2011) - Justice (Boris Brkic) / Gowling (Simon Armstrong) (2ª versión) * El doble del diablo (2011) - Padre de chica (Stewart Scudamore) * X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - William Stryker Sr. (Don Creech) * Muérdago sobre Manhattan (2011) - Sparky (Ken Hall) * 13 asesinos (2010) - Heizo Sahara (Arata Furuta) * Almas oscuras (2010) - Abad (David Warner) * El experimento (2010) - Archaleta (Fisher Stevens) * El libro de los secretos (2010) - Ingeniero (Tom Waits) (versión Warner) * The Joneses (2009) - Henry (Joe Narciso) * Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Padre Ezra (Bob Gunton) * El Espíritu (2008) - Comisionado Dolan (Dan Lauria) * El luchador (2008) - Lenny (Mark Margolis) * El Súper Agente 86 (2008) - Shtarker (Ken Davitian) * The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Guardia (Peter Jason) * W. (2008) - George H.W. Bush (James Cromwell) * Encantada (2007) - Gruñón (William Huntley) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Padre de Kjell * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Obispo de Grasse (David Calder) * Venus (2006) - Ian (Phillips) (redoblaje) * La intérprete(2005) - Kuman-Kuman (George Harris) * Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) - Mayor Montgomery (Clive Francis) * El empleado del mes (2004) - Bill Gartin (Peter Jason) * Enredos de familia (2004) - Abogado * La terminal (2004) - Gupta (Kumar Pallana) * La piel del deseo(2003) - Nelson (Clark Gregg) * Analízate (2002) - Jelly (Joe Vitterelli) * Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - Reverendo Raleigh (Alec McCowan) * Doble traición (2000) - Pug (Donal Logue) * Irene, yo y mi otro yo ''(2000) - Shonté (Tony Cox) * ''Honorables delincuentes ''(1999) - Sal Capetti (David Byrd) * ''Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - Reginald Stout (Bruno Kirby) * Un cuento de Navidad (1999) - Viejo Joe (Trevor Peacock) * Compañías peligrosas (1998) - Ricardo (Pedro Salvin) * Desayunando con Einstein (1998) - Agente de Martin * Spawn (1997) - Clown/Violator (John Leguizamo) * Un gato del FBI (1997)- Dusty (John Ratzenberger) * The Leading Man (1996) - Humphrey Beal - (Barry Humphries) * The Quest (1996) - Harry Smythe (Jack McGee) (2ª versión) * Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) - Piezas (Christopher Lloyd) * Casino (1995) - Nicky Santoro (Joe Pesci) * Mortal Kombat (1995) - Scorpion (Chris Casamassa) * 3 ninjas (1992) - Abuelo Shintaro Mori (Victor Wong) * Mi primer beso (1991) - Jugador del bingo (redoblaje DVD) * Robin Hood: El magnifico (1991) - Fraile Tuck (Jeff Nuttall) * Caleidoscopio (1990) - Sacerdote (Terry Doyle) * El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) - Pastor Cooter (Bradley Mott) * Hamlet (1990) - Enterrador (Trevor Peacock) (3ª versión) * El valor de una promesa (1987) - Juez de la Suprema Corte (William Nunn) * Ernest va al campo (1987) - Jake (Gailard Sartain) * Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) - Vagabundo (Jan Saint) / Hombre inhalando droga (Barry Kivel) (doblaje de México) * El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Severino (Elya Baskin) * Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) - Marvin Stanwyk (Robert Sorrells) (redoblaje) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (1985) - La Rana René/Enrique (Jim Henson) / Papá Dodo * Fuerza vital (1985) - Dr. Hans Fallada (Frank Finlay) * Los Muppets toman Nueva York (1984) - Siriaco (Richard Hunt) / Animal (Frank Oz) / Enrique (Jim Henson) / Gill, la rana (Steve Whitmire) * Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Ministro italiano (Guido Adorni) / Subastador (Tony Alleff) * El monstruo del pantano (1982) - Harry Ritter (Don Knight) * El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Billy Kwan (Linda Hunt) * Flash Gordon (1980) - Zogi (Philip Stone) * El perro fiscal (1976) - Freddie (Richard Bakalyan) * El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) - Lige (Doug McGrath) * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Recepcionista del hotel (Victor Spinetti) (doblaje original) * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Mendigo ciego (John Bluthal) (redoblaje) * Un tren del infierno (1975) - Chris Banion (Roy Jenson) * El Padrino II (1974) - Frankie Pentangeli (Michael V. Gazzo) (redoblaje) * Las mariposas son libres (1972) - Roy Stratton (Michael Warren) * Adiós, Sabata (1970) - Hombre del pueblo (Enrico Chiappafreddo) * Marineros sin brújula ''(1970) - Jason (Wally Cox) * ''100 rifles (1969) - Padre Francisco (Alberto Dalbés) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Papá de Poole (Alan Gifford) (doblaje original) * Corrupción (1968) - Sir John Rowan (Peter Cushing) * Los boinas verdes (1968) - Coronel Cai (Jack Soo) * Bonnie & Clyde (1967) - Eugene Grizzard (Gene Wilder) * Fathom, una espía que cayo del cielo (1967) - Mozo * La noche de los generales (1967) - Policía en el interrogatorio * Un dólar marcado (1965) - Brad (Massimo Righi) * Robin de Chicago (1964) - Dignitary - (Maurice Manson) * El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Conserje del casino (Stanley Morgan) * La cabeza maléfica (1958) - Policía #2 * Los dioses vencidos (1958) - Sr. Plowman (Vaughn Taylor) * Monstruo en la noche (1958) - Estudiante (Louis Cavalier) * Amo París (1957) - Southern Man - (Nesdon Booth) * Julia (1956) - Mecánico (Joel Marston) * Más corazón que odio (1956) - Lars Jorgensen (John Qualen) * Abbott y Costello: Contra la momia (1955) - Hetsut (Richard Karlan) * Mañana lloraré (1955) - Chino (Eddie Lee) * Nace una estrella (1954) - Nigel Peters (Stephan Wyman) * Abbott y Costello: En Venus (1953) - Locutor (Gregg Palmer) * La reina virgen (1953) - Sr. Mums (Leo G. Carroll) * Cuando los mundos chocan (1951) - Hombre #1 en motín (Robert Sully) * El jardín secreto (1949) - Ben Weatherstaff (Reginald Owen) * Victoria de Lassie (1949) - Dr. Lee - (Arthur Shields) * Lo mejor de nuestra vida (1946) - Homer Parrish (Harold Russell) * Frankenstein y el hombre lobo (1943) - Policía de Cardiff (Charles Irwin) * La mano de la momia (1940) - Babe Jenson (Wallace Ford) Voces adicionales * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Voces adicionales * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales * Apuesta máxima (2013) - Voces adicionales * Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Voces adicionales * Camina dormida conmigo (2012) - Voces adicionales * Posesión satánica (2012) - Voces adicionales * To the Wonder (2012) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) * El árbol de mimbre (2011) - Voces adicionales * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Voces adicionales * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Voces adicionales * Amélie (2001) - Voces adicionales * ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces adicionales * Reemplazando a papá (1999) - Voces adicionales * Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) - Voces adicionales * Ricardo III (1995) - Voces adicionales * El escudo de cristal (1994) - Voces adicionales * Entre dos amores (1994) - Voces adicionales * Prisioneros del honor (1991) - Voces adicionales Telefilms * La Navidad de Pete (2013) - Abuelo (Bruce Dern) * 12 desastres (2012) - Grant (Donnelly Rhodes) * Prefiero el paraíso (2010) - Ignacio de Loyola / Carretero (Stefano Fregni) / Vigilante * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Obispo Guido (Roberto Nobile) (doblaje mexicano) * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Voces adicionales * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Ross (Allan Lysell) * La torre del terror (1997) - Director de la banda (Bill Elliot) * Jack el Destripador (1988) - Robert James Lees (Ken Bones) * Ella vivirá (1973) - Oficial de policía (Clay Tanner) Películas animadas * Cars 3 (2017) - River Scott (Isiah Whitlock Jr.) * Intensa mente (2015) - Furia (Lewis Black) * Mune: El guardián de la luna (2014) - Xolal y Phospho * Aviones (2013) - Bulldog (John Cleese) * Vecinos invasores (2006) - Lou (Eugene Levy) * Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales (2005) - Policía Mackintosh (Peter Kay) * Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales (2001) - Wisely * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey (1998) - Alcalde Huffenmeier (Harry Goz) * Babar: la película (1989) - Zafiro (John Stocker) (doblaje mexicano) * El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima (1989) - Sacerdote * Katy, Kiki y Koko (1987) - Babo * La navidad llega a Paclandia (1982) - Morris (Frank Welker / Clyde (Neil Ross) * Juanito Escarcha (1979) - Pedro Perdona (Buddy Hackett) * Los 3 reyes magos (1974) - Centurión * Sucedió en la víspera de Navidad (1974) - Papá ratón Películas de anime Kenichi Ogata * Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima (1998) - Profesor Agasa * Detective Conan: El rascacielos del tiempo (1997) - Profesor Agasa Otros * Mazinger Z: Infinity (2018) - Dr. Sewashi * Cyborg 009 Contra el monstruo (1967) - Cyborg 002 (Ryō Ishihara) Series de TV Victor Garber * Flash - Dr. Martin Stein / Firestorm / El esposo de Digsby (2ª voz) * Leyendas del mañana - Dr. Martin Stein / Firestorm * Supergirl - Dr. Martin Stein / Firestorm * Flecha - Dr. Martin Stein / Firestorm Peter Wyngarde * Departamento S - Jason King * Jason King - Jason King James Hong * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - William May (versión Sony) * Estoy en la banda - Leon Otros * Los años maravillosos - Jack Arnold (Dan Lauria) * Sledge Hammer! - Capitán Trunk (Harrison Page) (resto) * La isla de la fantasía - Tattoo (Herve Villechaize) * Supergirl - Doctor (Ron Bottitta) * Gotham - Xi Lu (Perry Yung) (1ª temp. ep. 18) / Jacob Skolimski (Daniel Davis) (1ª temp. ep. 20) / Alcalde Harrison Kane (Norm Lewis) (2ª temp. ep. 25) / Padre Creel (Ron Rifkin) (2ª temp.) / El Shamán (Raymond J. Barry) (3ª temp.) * Chica indiscreta - Él mismo (Dick Cavett) (2012) * Baretta - Rooster (Michael D Roberts) * El bar de los Sullivan - Hank Murphy (Brian Doyle-Murray) * El show de los Muppets - Siriaco * Frasier Martin Crane (John Mahoney) (1ª voz) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Decano Espectro (Darryl Henriques) * Los Tudors - Simón Fish (Martin Murphy) * Mork del planeta Ork - Fred McConnell (Conrad Janis) * Plaza Sésamo - Enrique / Bodoque (titiritero original) / Lobo Feroz / Voces adicionales * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Lord Thornally (Alex Hyde-White) (versión Disney/Marvel) * Teen Wolf - Tolbert * Lassie - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales * Level Up - Voces adicionales * Ash contra el mal - Voces adicionales * Late Night with David Letterman - Paul Shaffer Personajes episódicos * El hombre de la Atlántida ** ep. 17 - Moxie (Billy Barty * Los inventores ** Grand Marshal (Capítulo: "Leonardo, el sueño de volar") ** Louis Leroy (Capítulo: "Monet, luz y sombra") Miniseries * Los Borgia - Cardenal Piccolomini (Bosco Hogan) Series animadas * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Odin * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Silvermane * El Nuevo Show de Popeye - Brutus (3ª voz) / Presentación e insertos * El show de Scooby-Doo - Shaggy Rogers (algunos eps.) / Voces adicionales * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Abuelo Raiden * La carrera espacial de Yogi - Tiburón sonriente * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Zarbor * Las Tortugas Ninja - Donatello (2ª voz, temps. 2-3 y 4 ep. 71) * Los Simpson - Mel Patiño / Voces adicionales * Los Súper amigos - Siniestro / Mxyzptlk * Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Pegajoso (dos eps.) / Voces adicionales * MAD - Papá Pitufo (un ep.), Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Igneous Rock (2ª voz) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Sr. Marty Green (1ª voz) / Kyo Heyerdahl (1ª voz, ep. 34) / Nick Vermicelli (2ª voz, ep. 38) * Defensores de la Tierra - Ming, el despiadado (4ª y última voz, un ep.) / Voces adicionales * Pac-man - Clyde * Heidi (2015) - Sr. Bakker * Protagonistas de la historia - Profesor Colombe (Capítulo: "Galileo") * Rubik, el cubo mágico - Rubik (Ron Palillo) * Teamo Supremo - Pirata Lazer Anime * Mazinger Z - Dr. Sewashi (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) * Fábulas del bosque verde - Pedro El Conejo * El estanque Arcoiris - Larry / Inspector * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Caron de Aqueronte (versión de DVD) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Roku (Rokujuro) * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Dr. Zager * Eyeshield 21 - Entrenador Sumito Sendōda (1ª voz) * SWORDGAI The Animation - Kigetsu Videojuegos * Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - River Scott * Disney Infinity - Furia Documentales * Hard times: Lost on Long Island - Winston Roberts Telenovelas brasileñas * La guerrera - Tartan (Isaac Bardavid) * La dama de la libertad - Matías Almeida (Mário Borges) Intérprete * Plaza Sésamo - Enrique (dos canciones: una en la bañera con su patito de hule y otra sobre la luna antes de dormir) Locución comercial * INE (promo para radio: "Actualiza tus datos") (voz de hombre sorprendido en su casa) (2017) * Sprite (promo: "Refrescando la ambición") (2016) Dirección de doblaje * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Two Mothers * La media Hermana * Melissa y Joey Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Antigua * Bita * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio * CINSA * CineDub * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * IDF * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub * Kora International - Studio Koe * Oruga * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * SISSA * Sebastians * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. Cine y televisión nacional *Los simuladores (2009) *Vecinos (2008) - Jefe *Golpe bajo (2000) - Alfonso Martínez *Morir dos veces (1996) *Getrudis Indígena (1992) *¡XE-AH! Radio Aventura (1989-1991) *Martín Garatuza - Anselmo (1986) *Don Tato y sus dos milagros (1985) *Los renglones torcidos de Dios (1983) *Te digo que no es un animal (1981) *Los miserables - Sepulturero (1974) *Los hermanos Coraje (1972) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA